


Positive Reinforcement

by ficforthought



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jack Kline, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Dean knew early on that a few simple words of praise from him could make the Jack’s face light up like a Christmas tree, but only once they’d started this thing between them did he realise just how much the kid enjoyed the praise in a different way, how hard it made him, how eager to do anything Dean wanted just to hear how pleased the older man was with him.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tintentrinkerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/gifts).



> Tintentrinkerin has very kindly referred to me as 'the Dean/Jack queen', a title I hope I can live up to! Hope you enjoy this, hon!

“Mmm, I thought you’d be asleep by now, it’s late, kiddo,” Dean says, lips against the back of Jack’s neck, breathing in his scent along with the shampoo he’d just finished rinsing out when Dean joined him in the shower shortly after the brothers got back from their hunt. The hot water feels good on the aching muscles of Dean’s back after being thrown around by yet another ghost, but not as good as the feel of Jack’s slender body pulled up against his chest. 

Jack takes hold of Dean’s hand from where it’s resting on his stomach and slides it down towards his straining cock, the older man happily going along with it, wrapping the hot flesh in his palm and stroking a few times with what he’s learned is just the right amount of pressure to drive Jack crazy. The sound of the kid’s soft moan goes straight to his own cock, bringing it fully to life, “I wanted to give you a proper welcome home.” the Nephilim replies, breath catching when the older man’s thumb circles the swollen head.

“Did you do as I asked?” Dean says, sliding his free hand over the meat of Jack’s ass before dipping his fingers in between those pert cheeks to search out his hole. He hums in approval when he’s met with the feel of body warmed silicone under his fingertips, “Were you a good boy for me?” 

Jack nods, moaning when Dean’s fingers rub over his stretched rim around the plug, “Yes, very good.” 

Dean grips the base of the plug, twisting and pushing on it to angle it just right inside the kid, feeling his cock jerk against the hunter’s palm, “You didn’t touch yourself at all?”

“No,” Jack replies around a whimper, rocking his hips forward, slippery cock sliding through Dean’s grip, “waited for you, wanted to make you proud.”

The heat of arousal prickles underneath Dean’s skin at the thought of Jack working the plug inside himself so they didn’t waste any time, always so eager to do anything to make the older man happy, “You _always_ make me proud, sweetheart,” he purrs into the kid’s ear, loving the full body shudder his words cause, “you gonna let me take care of you?” 

Jack’s answer is wordless, spreading his legs, bracing one hand on the tile in front of him, the other reaching behind Dean to wrap his hand around the back of his lover’s neck, pulling him closer. 

“Look at you,” Dean chuckles, giving the plug another twist, working it slowly out of his boy and letting it drop to the floor with a dull thud, “that desperate, huh?” He smiles against the damp skin at Jack’s hairline when he nods his head, opens his legs even wider and angles his hips back to give Dean more access. The older man wastes no time, he can tease later, right now all he wants to do is bury himself inside and feel that exquisite heat and tightness around him. He lets go of Jack’s shaft in favour of covering his hand on the tile and threading their fingers together as he steps closer, guiding his cock to his boy’s hole and slowly pushing in. When Jack preps himself it’s always just this side of not quite enough, partly because the kid’s impatient and partly because they both love the feeling of Dean’s thick length stretching him open. He feels Jack’s moan as it vibrates through his chest, the sound loud even under the shower spray beating down around them, “Is that what you wanted?” the hunter pants, fighting the urge to give into his primal desire to fuck him hard and fast, despite how amazing it feels. 

“Please, Dean, please” Jack almost sobs, his muscles fluttering and clutching the hunter’s cock in the best way.

“What, sweetheart, what do you want?” Dean asks, tipping his hips back to slowly slide halfway out just to feel Jack grip him tighter, not wanting to let him go even though they both know the older man has no intention of pulling away.

Jack whines high in the back of his throat, pushing back so Dean’s buried in him almost all the way, “Tell me,” he pants, “ _tell me_.”

Dean grips the kid’s skinny hip with his free hand, pulling him even closer, “Tell you what?” he teases, loving how he can already feel Jack trembling with need.

“You _know_ what,” the Nephilim replies, obviously trying to sound irritated but the hitch in his breath when Dean thrusts only makes him sound more desperate.

“Not sure I do,” Dean lies, angling his hips so the head of his cock rubs over Jack’s prostate with every movement, a small moan falling from his own lips at the slick slide into almost too tight heat.

“You’re such a dick!” Jack pants.

The older man chuckles as he licks a stripe up the side of the kid’s neck, “I know,” he replies, sliding his hand from Jack’s hip back to his cock, stroking it far too lightly to give any relief. A desperate noise works its way out of Jack’s throat as he pushes his whole body back, like he could get any closer if he tried and Dean takes pity on him, “Fuck, you feel _so good_ around me, Jack,” he says, emphasising the right words and rocking his hips so he’s finally balls deep. He holds there for a few seconds, moaning as his cock is squeezed again, “always so hot and tight for me, it’s like Heaven.”

Jack inhales shakily, widening his legs as far as he can, like the cock hungry slut he’s becoming, “What else?” he pants, his fingers tightening in Dean’s own where they’re still joined against the tile.

“This,” Dean rasps, adding more pressure around the kid’s cock and rubbing around the tip with his middle finger, spreading the slick that’s practically dripping from the slit around just to hear Jack’s breath hitch and feel him tremble, “leaking all over yourself, showing me how much you want me, just like a good boy should.” He starts to move his hips, building up more force, trying to coordinate his movements so that his hand is stroking in the same rhythm as he’s fucking Jack’s ass, listening to the sounds of both of their breaths speeding up. He loses himself in the feeling of their bodies moving together, the heat of the water, the sound of wet flesh slapping and the needy little noises Jack makes when Dean’s hips snap forward harder.

“More,” Jack pants, his own hips pushing forward to fuck into Dean’s fist, cock slick and burning hot, “say it.”

Dean knew early on that a few simple words of praise from him could make the kid’s face light up like a Christmas tree, but only once they’d started this thing between them did he realise just how much Jack enjoyed the praise in a different way, how hard it made him, how eager to do anything Dean wanted just to hear how pleased the older man was with him. Dean’s also learned just how much _he_ enjoys the whole praise thing, too. Just the knowledge that he can have Jack’s chest swelling with pride with over the tiniest job well done is enough to give him a warm flutter in his belly, but throw it into the mix with the already great sex and the kid is putty in his hands, ready and willing to fall apart so easily with just a few of the right words.

The older man huffs out a laugh into sweaty, overheated skin, “You can never get enough, can you, sweetheart?” He doesn’t wait for a verbal answer, the way Jack’s ass is clutching his cock, grinding back on it like his life depends on it tells him everything he needs to know. The kid is close to losing it, Dean can feel the tension in his whole body, the fluttering of the already tight muscles around him becoming almost painful in the best way, bringing him closer to the edge with every thrust.

Jack’s hips are starting to work to their own rhythm, now, his breathy moans getting louder by the minute, “I did good, right?” he pants, voice straining even as he pleads, almost as if he thinks Dean will ever give him a different answer if he doesn’t sound needy enough.

Dean lets out a low growl, snapping his hips faster, almost lightheaded from exertion and arousal. His muscles burn and it feels like he has lava running through his veins, “Shit, yeah you did,” he pants, “just letting me slide right on in, such a good boy.” He hisses slightly as Jack’s blunt nails dig into the back of his neck, “ _fuck!_ ” He lets go of Jack’s cock and grips his hip instead to give him more leverage, shushing the protesting noise the Nephilim makes, “You can do it, sweetheart…” he draws in some ragged breaths before he goes in for the kill, thrusting so hard it almost rattles his teeth but he knows Jack can take it, “come for me, show me how much you love this.”

Even with his eyes closed the hunter knows the lights flicker as Jack cries out as he comes hard, his whole body bow string tight. Three more sharp thrusts and Dean’s emptying himself deep inside his boy, muffling his cry of pleasure by sinking his teeth into Jack’s shoulder. It’s only been a couple of days since he last filled the kid up but it never seems enough for either of them. Once his lungs stop burning Dean steps back on shaky legs, gently pulling out of Jack, missing the addictive feeling of being inside him straight away. He leans back against the wall, pulling the Nephilim with him where their hands are still joined. 

They kiss sloppily until Dean has to pull away for breath, huffing out a laugh at Jack’s unhappy noise. When he manages to open his heavy eyes, Jack’s dopey grin causes his stomach to make another one of those flip flop movements he’d never admit to in a million years. 

“Was that OK?” Jack asks with a faux innocent look on his face, knowing full well Dean’s as deep down this rabbit hole as he is. 

The older man untangles his fingers from Jack’s, threads one hand through the kid’s dripping wet hair, pulling him closer and cupping his cheek at the same time. He presses a lingering kiss to that luscious pink mouth and looks into hopeful baby blues, “It was amazing,” he says, softly, before he smirks down at the boy, “almost perfect.”

“ _Almost?_ ” Jack says, frowning a little in confusion, then rolls his eyes as understanding dawns, “Guess we have to keep practising, huh?”

“That’s my clever boy.”


End file.
